Tú Sabes que Quieres
by YisleDensiHarmony123
Summary: No se establece en ninguna temporada en particular. Kensi va al departamento de Deeks con la clara intención de terminar con él y su relación de sexo sin compromiso que ambos crearon tras la atracción sexual entre ellos, pero ¿será capaz de decirle que no a esos ojos azules de los cuales está locamente enamorada? Es mi primer fanfic. Los comentarios serán bienvenidos.


_Descargo de responsabilidad:_ No soy dueña de nada, los personajes son propiedad de Shane Brennan y CBS.

 _Tú Sabes que Quieres_

Llegas a la puerta de su casa con decisión. Levantas la mano para llamar, pero en el último momento la duda de la embarga, no sabes que pasará de ahora en adelante ni tampoco será su reacción, sin embargo, sabes que es lo mejor para ambos, no quiero seguir sufriendo y mucho menos volver a pasar Por el infierno del que irónicamente fue el que te sacó.

Con la mano en un puño, la lista para tocar como se encuentra en la puerta. Ya sabe que tu estás aquí, le enviaste un texto antes de salir, pero también así que ruegas para que no te abra y evite el dolor de tener que pasar por todo esto. Han sido los años de la última vez que los hombres viven en los brazos de un hombre, él ha enviado al cielo más veces de las que quisieras admiran, y lo que es par, se está transformando en su perdición.

Levantas tu rostro y coinciden nuevamente con esos ojos de color azul océano que desde la primera vez que viste el hipnotizaron. Recuerdas cuando se conoció, las largas conversaciones después del trabajo en las que hablaban de todo y de nada, la primera vez que tocaste sus labios suaves, la primera vez que tuvieron sexo ... Sexo De alguna manera quiera evitar ponerle nombre, querías evitar Que por el hecho de que tuvieran una relación; Comienza a sentirte amarrada y huirías como tantas veces lo hiciste antes. Sinceramente querías pensar que sólo eran dos amigos teniendo sexo, una manera práctica de deshacerse del estrés que todos los niños afecta un diario. Después de todo lo que está haciendo daño a nadie Ambos solteros, jóvenes y limpios, no hay nada de malo ¿verdad? Pero sabes que no es asi Perdiste la noción del tiempo en el momento en el que los labios tocan los suyos aquella noche, el alcohol de la culpa de la intención, pues las noches de cerveza de los viernes se transformaron en la costumbre, pero esa noche fue distinta, en el Instante En que se besaron sabías donde iban a terminar y ... ¿Para qué negarlo? ... Tú sabías donde querías terminar. La sensación de mariposas en el estómago y la humedad formándose tan rápidamente entre tus piernas fue algo que sorprendió completamente esa noche. Volviste a sentirte como una adolescente de 15 años en su primera vez, hacía tiempo que un hombre no lograba esa sensación en ti; Sin embargo, lo hizo esa vez y todas las que le siguieron. Después de probar el sabor de sus besos, el toque de sus manos, la sensación de su cuerpo sobre el tuyo, la sujeción de sus músculos, El contacto de su piel resbaladiza con la tuya; Te volviste adicta. Adicta a todo lo que tuviera que ver con él y te encontraste metida en su cama casi todas las noches, independiente si era para sexo o simplemente porque echabas de menos su abrazo para conciliar el sueño.

El pasar cada noche en su cama se transformó en una rutina para ti. Pero lo que más te preocupa y la principal razón por la que tomaste esta decisión es el hecho de que no hay concibes su vida sin él, eso te asusta, te hace sentir vulnerable. Nunca antes habías necesitado de alguien a tu lado para vivir. Alguien con quien hablar al final del día, poder decirle "buenos días" o "buenas noches", alguien en quien confiar ciegamente. Por lo que hace la sensación de nueva sensación, en 10 años nunca ha habido esa necesidad, así que sólo queda ponerle punto final a todo esto antes de caer en el abismo ...

Cuando entras en su departamento, se dirigen a la cocina, prácticamente ya es tu casa, por lo que no sientes ninguna incomodidad al ir a buscar un par de cervezas a la nevera, mientras que se sienta en su sillón con el televisor encendido. Le pasas su cerveza y te sientas a su lado, se quedan alrededor de 10 minutos en silencio.

Tomas una respiración profunda, tratando de tomar valor para decirle lo que estabas pensando, pero no puedes. Abres la boca, sin embargo no sale ni una sola sílaba de todo el discurso que tenías preparado. Vuelves a intentarlo:

-Tenemos que termine con lo que se dice tan rápido que casi se puede jurar que solo se ha entendido un revoltijo de letras y sílabas. Pero en el momento en que voltea a verte te das cuenta que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

¿Qué es?

-Porque ... porque ... -no se te ocurre que decir, hasta que piensas en una idea que sabes que probablemente destruir su corazón- porque estoy saliendo con alguien-.

Él mira a los ojos. Por un instante crees que funciona, pero inmediatamente venta una relucir esa hermosa sonrisa que te hace débil en las rodillas.

" _Maldita mar_ " piensas.

-¿De verdad creeste que eso iba a funcionar princesa? ... veo que me subestimas-dice con una ceja levantada.

¿Es que acaso no le puede mencionar el mar por su propio bien? La frustración comienza a embargar y ver rápidamente a su lado (una posición muy cómoda por cierto). Sabes que el principal argumento no puedes decírselo, porque es probable que el salga corriendo. Esa fue una de las cosas que unió desde el principio, el hecho de que ninguno de los dos no quería ningún compromiso, así que cuando comenzaron ... "esto", ambos estuvieron de acuerdo que nada más que sexo, Sin necesidad alguna de fidelidad. Acordarse con alguien que conoce a alguien, no hay problema y que siga los amigos. No obstante, llegó el momento en que tú ya no pudiste dejar de pensar en él, y la idea sola de que pudiera estar con alguien más carcomía las entrañas. Empezaste a ver en todos los chicos que conozco a este hombre maravilloso que tenías por mejor amigo y te diste cuenta que ninguno estaba a su altura. Decidir dejar de salir con otros y empeze un apoyo a más en el que en cualquier otra persona en el mundo. Él se transformó en tu mundo. Llegaron a conocerse y conectarse a tal punto que te diste cuenta que nadie lo hizo como lo hacía él, podías esconder tus sentimientos al resto; Pero él te lee como un libro abierto y sabe que la exactitud cuándo no estás bien sin necesidad de decírselo. Llegaron a conocerse y conectarse a tal punto que te diste cuenta que nadie lo hizo como lo hacía él, podías esconder tus sentimientos al resto; Pero él te lee como un libro abierto y sabe que la exactitud cuándo no estás bien sin necesidad de decírselo. Llegaron a conocerse y conectarse a tal punto que te diste cuenta que nadie lo hizo como lo hacía él, podías esconder tus sentimientos al resto; Pero él te lee como un libro abierto y sabe que la exactitud cuándo no estás bien sin necesidad de decírselo.

Pero como eres terca y determinada; No piensas rendirte, terminaras con él sin revelar lo que sientes y sin que sospeche nada. ¿Será difícil?

Le das la espalda, para que no vea que tus ojos comienzan a brillar:

-Deeks, esto no puede seguir ... creo que hemos llegado a un punto en el que todo esto no está pasando la cuenta. Pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos y no es bueno para nuestra asociación, te quiero, eres mi mejor amigo y me conoces como nadie, pero creo que el sexo se debe terminar, aunque el mar increíble cada vez que estoy contigo ... es ... es mejor dejarlo hasta aquí Y tratar de retomar lo que teníamos antes de ... - no puedo continuar porque en cualquier momento tu voz se quebrará y se verá cómo se está afectando esta situación.

Lo escuchas que se para el sofá y lo sientes detrás de ti. Sus manos se van de tus brazos desnudos y el contacto de piel con piel envía un escalofrío por tu espina dorsal, erizando cada vello de tu cuerpo.

-Sugarbear, ¿De verdad piensas que no me ha dado cuenta que algo más está pasando entre nosotros? - dados comenzando a besar tu cuello- ¿Piensas que sólo estás sintiendo cosas que más allá de lo que tú llamas amistad? Hace mucho tiempo que me estaba dando cuenta de que se había transformado en algo más, incluso antes de que empezáramos a tener relaciones sexuales, pero sabía que si esta era la única forma de tenerte, iba a disfrutarlo sin quejas ... - ahora su sonrisa Se convierte en una risa que prácticamente divide su cara- Te amo ¿sabes? Pensamiento que ya habéis dado cuenta y todo lo que me estás intentando decir ... creo que tú sientes lo mismo, no dejes que las inseguridades dejen expresar lo que quieres, eres maravillosa y mereces ser amada. A pesar de que eres la mujer más terca que el nombre en mi vida,

Esas palabras son para su perdición, te están hablando de ellos y sus brazos están envueltos firmemente alrededor de tu cintura, no puedes evitar perderte en las sensaciones. Él sabe cada pedacito de ti (tanto de su cuerpo como de su alma), sabe exactamente dónde besarte para el estrecho, conoce cada punto que hace saltar y sabe exactamente dónde tocar para que las conviertas en masilla en su brazos.

Continúa su camino por su cuello y llega a su oído, pasa la lengua por su oreja y dejas escapar un jadeo cuando muere suavemente la piel sensible detrás de esta. Una de sus manos deja su cintura y comienza a bajar peligrosamente hacia el sur, su respiración es engancha (como si olvidaras respirar) cuando con destreza desabrocha tu pantalón y dejas escapar un gemido cuando sus hábiles dedos tocan tu núcleo. Pasas tus uñas suavemente por su brazo, mientras que su mano izquierda sube a enredarse entre sus rizos dorados.

Él gira tu rostro de la manera que te encuentras con la boca, los labios de rosa tus labios, pero tú responde con hambre, el mero roce no es suficiente para ti. Pasas de la lengua por su labio inferior pidiendo acceso, él te gusta conceder gustoso y profundizar el beso. Sus lenguas entran en juego y comienzan a luchar por el dominio, tus gemidos salen de tu boca sin pedir permiso y tu respiración a cada momento se vuelve más superficial. Su otra mano sube por su torso hasta llegar a su pecho, por encima de la ropa y tus pezones inmediatamente hacer notar su presencia. Cuando sonríe contra tus labios, sabes que estás perdida, tus gemidos siguen saliendo desde el fondo de tus pulmones y entierras con más fuerza tus uñas en brazo y cabeza, él sabe que estás cerca de ese delicioso abismo, por lo que su mano Busca bajo tu ropa hasta encontrar tu pecho desnudo.

Rodar su pezón erecto entre el pulgar y el índice, su otra mano moviéndose adentro y afuera de tu centro, y el pulgar en su hijo es suficiente para hacer la moda tan intensa que por un momento juras que ha quedado ciega por la bruma De placer que barre sobre ti dejándote en nada más que una masa de huesos y músculos en sus brazos, que si no fuera por ellos probablemente las habrías derrumbado tras uno de los orgasmos más intensos que ha tenido en tu vida.

Lentamente vuelves a la realidad. Aún estás en tus brazos y tu cuerpo tiembla, sientes su erección prominente en tu trasero y nuevamente la necesidad, el deseo y la lujuria invaden tu cuerpo. Te das vuelta aún sostenida por su abrazo y posas tus manos sobre ese torso que tanto amas, sus pectorales se ven increíblemente bien definidos en esa camiseta ceñida perfectamente a su cuerpo. Él tiene esa sonrisa tonta, que odias y amas a la vez; Y no puedes hacer nada más que sonreírle tímidamente. Se acerca a tu oído y susurra:

-¿Me seguirás negando que soy increíble y que me amas por eso? - ante esa declaración totalmente egocéntrica, sin haces otra cosa que rodar los ojos que creen que no es cierto, pero su sonrisa traiciona y lo hace que jamás había estado Muy cerca de la realidad Aspiras su aroma varonil y besas su cuello, porque así como él conoce todo de ti, de la misma manera tú conoces cada parte de él y sabes perfectamente cuáles son sus puntos débiles y también pueden torturarlo de la manera más maliciosa llevándolos a los dos directamente Al paraíso

Tu mano se va hacia la cintura de sus pantalones y desatas el cinturón, luego los botones y el cierre de su pantalón. Pasas con ansias su mano por el cinturón de sus boxeadores y obtienes un gemido de su boca al sumergir su mano envolviendo su miembro. Besas nuevamente su cuello y subes hasta la mandíbula depositando sus besos sobre su barba desaliñada hasta su boca. En el momento que vuelves a tocar sus labios en beso se intensifica con la misma hambre con la que responde hace unos diez minutos, sonríes (tienes que dejar de hacerlo y no tienes 15 años) Mientras mueves tu mano de arriba abajo en su miembro ya duro y erecto.

Una vez que chocan contra la cama, las empujas suavemente hacia abajo y te colocas a horcajadas sobre él. Subes su camiseta dejando al descubierto sus abdominales, sientes como éstos bailan al besarlos, continúas hasta que lo despojas de su ropa. Tu mano no ha dejado de moverse y sin embargo sabe que si sigues así que termine antes de que empiece la diversión verdadera, no tienes ninguna intención de parar. Sabiendo que eres el que está volviendo loco con tus toques y que hace los pequeños ruidos que parecen un gruñido mezclado con una distorsión de su nombre, no hay manera de querer parar esta sensación maravillosa de tenerlo a tu merced y totalmente vulnerable Ante ti Desde siempre te ha caracterizado por ser una mujer que tiene que estar en completo control de todo, Pero con él (como todo lo que se conoce) ha sido diferente ya pesar de que hay veces que te permiten tener el control del acto sexual, también te dejas dominar y que elija lo que quiera contigo. En esta ocasión al parecer se compartió, y una vez que ha bajado por su torso de nuevo hasta su cintura, deshaces de su ropa y hallazgos de pastel y duro para envolver sus labios alrededor de su punta.

Haces contacto visual con él y pasas tu lengua desde la base hasta la punta obteniendo ese sabor salado que solo es característico suyo. Él sabe un océano, sol y sudor y para ti es la gloria. Comienzas a bajar la boca por su dureza y el envuelve sus dedos en su cabello mientras gime sin control. Aumentas la velocidad pero pronto sientes que jala suavemente su cabello que hace levantes y vuelve a su posición a horcajadas sobre su cintura con su rostro pulgadas del suyo.

-Tenías que paran ... pero no sabes que tengo tantos orgasmos como tú, y si seguimos un ritmo tan rápido como un final sin siquiera llegar a estar dentro de ti ... -dice al ver tu cara de interrogación, a pesar de sus Pupilas dilatadas, su respiración entrecortada y la piel enrojecida, suena sorprendentemente elocuente y aunque odies esto, sabes que es verdad, por lo que te despojas rápidamente de tu ropa, que por cierto es mucha para tu gusto, y tomas un condón del cajón de Su velador Más que rápido sobre plegado de la forma más lenta posible, solo para molestarlo, pero su gemido te vuelve a recordar lo que puede pasar si sigues con este jueguito.

Alineas su entrada con su erección y el deje caer lentamente, aclimatándote poco a poco su tamaño, hasta que usted sienta la llena hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Esperamos algunos segundos para disfrutar del momento y luego empiezas a moverte hacia arriba hasta que sólo la punta está en su interior, con un poco más rápido y más brusco, estableciendo un ritmo en el que se acoplan perfectamente. Él toma tus caderas y te ayuda bajar y te sostiene cuando tus piernas comienzan un ceder. Tus pechos rebotan y sientes que están viendo: estrellas de lo maravilloso que se siente.

En un momento en el que se divierten, él se abraza a ti tomando sus pechos en su boca y los de la vuelta quedando sobre ti. Los empujes no cesan nunca, son cada vez más profundos pero un ritmo constante, alcanzando todos los lugares correctos y algunos que ni siquiera sabías que existían. Entierras las uñas en su espalda y las ruegas que vaya más rápido, él no te hace caso; En cambio, toma sus piernas y las coloca sobre sus hombros tomando una nueva posición, haciendo que cada vez esté más cerca del borde. Tus gemidos se encuentran volviendo incontrolables y poseen sus labios sobre ti para acallarlos, se está haciendo una tarea imposible, pero los devuelve los besos fervientemente aunque un poco desordenados.

Un par de minutos más tarde, vuelves en sí y comienzas un besó de nuevo en el cuello obteniendo un par de débiles gemidos y haciéndolo reaccionar de nuevo. Con la respiración un tanto superficial sigue sacando su miembro y dejado de ti y tira el condón a la basura. Mientras que te estableces en tu cama y te hospedas entre las cobijas. Cuando se vuelve del baño puede verlo sonreír de satisfacción y felicidad.

-¿Aún piensas que dejar de hacer esto es una buena idea? - tú solo resoplas y ruedas los ojos, pero su sonrisa satisfacer no hay manera que salga de tu cara esta noche.

-Eres un idiota ... ¿lo sabías?

-Por supuesto, pero me amas por eso ¿verdad? - los dados riendo y metiéndose dentro de la cama y pasando su brazo por debajo de su espalda, las cosas en su costado y posas su cabeza en su pecho mientras que su otro brazo se establece En su cintura se acercaron más si es posible Te amo, y aunque no lo digas, sé que tú también sientes lo mismo-dice guiñándote un ojo.

Tú solo un beso en los labios entregando todos tus sentimientos a este hombre especial que desde el principio revolucionó tu vida de una manera totalmente inesperada. Dejas descansando tu cabeza nuevamente en su pecho y cuando sientes que su respiración es volvió profunda y lenta susurras:

-Yo también te amo ... - esperando que no haya oído, pero te maldices internamente cuando lo escuchas sonreír. Definitivamente eres un caso perdido

Aleta.


End file.
